Computing racks typically comprise a structure in which one or more equipment modules may be mounted. Equipment modules to be placed in the computing rack are typically referred to as rack-mount modules, rack mountable equipment, rack-mount instruments, and the like, and may be any type that is mountable and/or supported in the computing rack. Examples of such equipment include computing devices, blade servers, routers, switches, power supply units, and the like.
The computing rack can have any shape or size. Nevertheless, the shape and size of many currently available structures for supporting equipment modules incorporate 2-post or 4-post designs that have been standardized to be approximately 19 inches wide and include regularly spaced threaded or non-threaded holes for securing the equipment modules to the posts. These computer rack provide for the configuration of a relatively large number of equipment modules in a small volume. Problems arise, however, in that the relatively dense packaging of equipment modules tends to retain heat that must be conveyed away from these computing racks in a simple and cost efficient manner. It is with these issues in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.